Gorgeous and Magnificent
by Sakura's Place
Summary: Cuando dejó de ser una niña, Trixie se empeñó en hacer de su cumpleaños un día mas en el calendario, nada especial y nada para celebrar... ¿Podrá Eli hacerla cambiar de opinión? ... One Shot


**GORGEOUS AND MAGNIFICENT**

Cuando era niña Trixie adoraba esa fecha, incluso tenía su propia lista de deseos por cumplir y para ella, era como un sueño despertar rodeada de su familia, llena de buenos deseos, celebrando la alegría de crecer y conocer el mundo. Pero a medida que fueron pasando los años, la magia se fue perdiendo, de los sueños y anhelos que siempre acompañaban tal evento pocos se fueron cumpliendo, no porque no lo intentara, sino porque algunos eran realmente imposibles… ya de adulta comprendió que cuando eres tan pequeño no imaginas un mundo con limitaciones.

El 99.9% de las personas en el mundo por lo general celebra su cumpleaños y los que no por lo menos saben que día es, ella por el contrario había aprendido a ignorarlo, ¿a que mujer le gusta celebrar el paso del tiempo?… en algún momento de su vida se moría por ver a su cuerpo crecer, físicamente hablando, pero ahora… ¡claro que no! ¡Ya no! ¡Abajo las leyes de la naturaleza!

La noche anterior, había decidido acostarse muy tarde, llevaba varios días levantándose a horas ridículas y quería de una vez por todas despertar y ver que eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, pero como dice el viejo y conocido refrán… cuidado con lo que deseas.

Que ella recordara, no tenían vecinos, el refugio Shane estaba ligeramente apartado de las inmediaciones urbanas de Bajoterra, por tanto el porqué a las cinco de la mañana escuchaba trompetas, pasos y murmullos no lo sabía. Un poco desorientada abrió los ojos, su habitación estaba aun en penumbras pero con la vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad del sueño pudo distinguir una silueta de alguien caminando directamente hacia ella.

Lentamente el lugar se fue llenando de una luz tenue… la música "mariachi" conocida como "Las mañanitas" que Eli alguna vez le había mencionado provenía de su aparato de sonido junto a la ventana, era uno de sus sueños más raros pero verlo a él, junto a su cama, sosteniendo una torta de cumpleaños y con esa hermosa sonrisa no parecía ser producto de su imaginación, su mente no era tan buena.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Trix

Lucia cansado pero radiante, todas las babosas saltaban a su alrededor chillando emocionadas y rodeándola con alegría, ella apreciaba el gesto pero en ese momento su atención tenía un solo y único receptor

- Eli… oh… esto es… vaya – bien, eso no fue muy coherente – Oh, muchas gracias yo…

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó mientras ella tomaba la torta en sus manos y la observaba con cuidado

- Si… todo ¿Qué es esto?

- Mi abuela me enseño a hacerlo, hace muchos años me dijo que si aprendía a como prepararlo sabría lo que era el poder del Red Velvet y como conquistar a las mujeres

- Haber… - dejándolo con cuidado sobre sus piernas tomo un poco de la cubierta y la probó – mmmm… tu abuela es una persona sabia – dijo con deleite, Eli sonrió encantado, la expresión extasiada de Trixie era más halago que cualquier palabra

- Me alegro que te haya gustado, quería que hoy fuera un día especial para ti – dijo Eli sentándose junto ella en la cama viéndola degustar con placer

- Lo es… ahora lo es, hace tanto tiempo que no me gusta mi cumpleaños que no esperaba todo esto… y el solo hecho de que estés aquí lo hace aun mas especial - tomo un poco mas de postre y lo saboreo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa

- El año pasado también estuve aquí… al igual que el anterior a ese – dijo riendo

- Pero solo éramos buenos amigos – aclaro ella

- Oh, cariño aun lo somos, eso no cambia por que ahora seamos novios – se inclino hacia ella y acortando la distancia que los separaba la besó, Trixie solo cerró los ojos y disfruto el momento – mmm delicioso

- Si… absolutamente

Estuvieron un rato mas disfrutando entre mimos y en tanto Trixie le repartía un poco de su pastel de cumpleaños a las babosas procurando dejar un trozo a Kord y a Pronto , Eli saco un paquete que ella no había visto

- ¿Más? – dijo emocionada colocando con cuidado la bandeja en su mesita de noche

- Es solo un detalle… - respondió mientras ella lo abría – nada del otro mundo

- Amor, ya todo esto es más de lo que pensé que… Oh, Eli… esto… esto es… ¿en serio es para mí?

- Claro que si... – maravillada, Trixie se lanzo a sus brazos mientras le llenaba la cara de besos y caían los dos sobre la cama, gritando feliz– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias…!

- Un placer – dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre la almohada y ella se sentaba a su lado mirando su nueva cámara digital con adoración – Sabia que la querías así que…

- ¡Me encanta! – grito emocionada, aunque se modero recordando las horas que eran – Creo que despertare a los chicos con tanto alboroto– dijo en un susurro mientras encendía su nuevo regalo

- Quería estar a solas contigo… por lo menos unas horas, puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras… necesitaba que no se despertaran y a Slirena le fascina cantar nanas en la madrugada...

- Pues vamos a estrenarla – dijo emocionada acomodandose junto a él en la cama

- ¿En serio? Con la cara que traigo… - dijo mientras la rodeándola con sus brazos

- Iba a preguntártelo… ¿a qué horas hiciste todo esto? Nos fuimos a dormir casi a la misma hora

- Yo… - dijo bostezando – quería que todo fuera perfecto, así que me quede preparando todo… y ya que me he acostado aquí no quiero levantarme

- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? – pregunto mientras él con los ojos cerrados de cansancio sonreía

- No, pero ya sabes… no me canso de oírlo

Ella se acerco y con la mano sosteniendo la cámara por los alto disparó el flash mientras besaba a un sonriente y receptivo Eli, que al escuchar el pequeño "click" abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír

- Debo salir horrible – y no era para menos, tenía unas ojeras enormes, su cabello en todas direcciones y con la ropa desordenada, pero Trixie lo veía con ojos de amor y para ella simplemente era adorable

- ¿Tu? ¿Qué me dices de mí? – dijo en broma - Tengo el cabello revuelto, sin maquillaje y todavía traigo la pijama

Ese era un detalle que Eli no había notado, pero ahora que se daba cuenta verla fue como una epifanía, traía el cabello suelo y algo alborotado, la blusa de tiritas que utilizaba para dormir poco dejaba a la imaginación y aunque no traía maquillaje, al natural se veía totalmente hermosa, no podía pensar estar con nadie más en ese momento

- Cada día esta más bella – dijo con ternura mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo tras la oreja y la besaba con delicadeza - y sé que no te gustan los cumpleaños pero espero sinceramente que hayas cambiado de opinión

- Puedes contar con ello… - mientras se deslizaba entre las mantas acomodándolos a los dos para terminar de dormir la mañana, abrazando a la persona que mas amaba recordó esa lista olvidada, pensando que cuando la encontrara tacharía uno de los deseos de sus primeros años de infancia, porque se había hecho realidad…

Había encontrado a su Príncipe Azul.

**FIN**

Tengo vecinos que son musicos saben? cuando escuché esa serenata mariachi a todo volumen eran poco mas de las cuatro y media de la mañana y pense ¿en serio? ¿a estas horas? ¿que les pasa a estos? luego me di cuenta que el sonido venia de la puerta de mi cuarto y cuando abri los ojos estaba mi novio cantando "las mañanitas" mientras en su ipod sonaba la melodia... me pasó lo que a Trix... solo que venía tambien acompañado de desayuno! Cumpli 26 años hoy TwT ! y por algun motivo lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue este One Shot... estaba tan emocionada que lloraba y en menos de una hora me salió! espero que lo disfruten... porque aunque no está tan elaborado, yo amé escribirlo... besos

**Sakura**


End file.
